A Travers le Brouillard
by Maniou
Summary: Un jeune homme est admis à Sainte Mangouste avec de terribles blessures. Progression d'un esprit dans le noir, et d'une rééducatrice obstinée... UA Univers Alternatif Chapitre 3
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,  
C'est la première fanfiction qu je publie donc je demandrais à ceux qui prendront un peu de temps pour me lire, d'être indulgent. Pour les fautes, je ne suis pas une pro d'orthographe donc s'il y en a qui sont trop choquantes, dites-le moi. Biensur j'accepte toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient mauvaises ou bonnes.

Spoiliers: I - II - III - IV - V ( je pense, puisqe que cette fic est un UA)

Disclaimer: Biensur tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling...seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

Note: Cette fic est un UA (Univers Alternatif) c'est à dire qu'on oublie tous les tomes, toute l'histoire se passe dans une autre ambiance, etc...Vous verrez bien!  
Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite en général de mes chapitres...à vous de juger! ;-)

Chapitre1 :

Un brouillard épais. L'obscurité tout autour de moi. Mon corps que je ne sens plus. Seulement des bruits qui me parviennent mais me semblent pourtant loins. Des odeurs plus ou moins familières. Et toujours ce puit obscur au fond duquel une luminosité, si petite soit-elle, m'apparait.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis là, je ne sais pourquoi mon corps est immobile, pourquoi bouger un orteil m'est impossible tellement ce poid, cet étau reste, et s'installe un peu plus dès que je me sens le courage de le combattre.

A présent, j'arrive à savoir à qui appartient telle odeur, telle voix. Mais pourtant, il m'est impossible à mettre un visage sur ces personnes. Ce matin, Mère est revenue, biensur elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, ayant une quelconque conférence à organiser pour Père. Elle m'a embrasser sur la joue, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru ressentir car son parfum, celui qu'elle met depuis des années, celui qui sent tellement fort qu'étant petit je m'éloignais d'elle dès qu'elle essayait de me toucher, celui qu'elle met toujours espérant que mon père lui accorde un regard, son parfum m'est apparut, toujours aussi agressant. Elle a commencé à parler, de son amie Karen qui a perdu son mari, de Père débordé de travail tellement qu'il ne rentrait que très tard dans la nuit. Débordé de travail, pensais-je. Débordé de répondre aux avances de toutes les minettes qui lui tournent autour. Débordé de travail, mon cul ! Mère a continué de bavasser ainsi pendant un moment qui me parut long...très long. Je fus enfin libéré par cette infirmière avec une voix enjouée et qui rit toujours. Elle venu dire à ma mère de partir car le médicomage arrivait pour les résultats des examens. A nouveau, le parfum près de mon nez et peu à peu les effluves s'évaporent.

- Bonjour, je suis le médicomage Cullen, vous avez eu un accident de balais. Vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste depuis un mois. Nous nous occupons de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Drago.

Je sens les voix s'éteindre tout doucement. Encore une fois, le puit m'aspire dans les ténèbres. Je tente de lutter mais il m'est trop difficile de remonter à la surface.

¤¤

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas une minute pour moi en ce moment, Chérie !

- Tu peux quand même en avoir une pour ton fils ! C'était à ton tour de venir cette semaine, et hier il n'a reçu aucune visite ! Tu as peut-être beaucoup de travail mais figure-toi que moi aussi ! Et pourtant, je prends le temps de passer voir mon fils !

Mes parents se disputent ainsi de puis quelques minutes. Depuis que le brouillard a diminué. J'en ai marre de leurs cris, même quand je suis un légume, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher ? Je suppose qu'ils ont assez de soucis pour ne pas en plus s'occuper de leur fils. Pour ces voix-là, je ne me réveillerais pas, de toute façon mes paupières sont trop lourdes. J'entends la grosse voix de Père lui répondre que ce n'est pas elle qui est Ministre de la Magie. Encore heureux...Sinon, à cet instant toutes les femmes de Grande-Bretagne aurait proclamer l'anarchie.  
Enfin, ils s'ent vont, me laissant seul.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu une nouvelle voix. Une belle voix, douce et chaude. Une belle voix de jeune femme. Elle transportait avec elle des effluves d'un parfum, une fleur dont je ne me souviens pas le nom. Quand elle est arrivée, j'ai entendu un pas légérement hésitant. Puis j'ai senti que quelqu'un touchait mon bras. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce contact avec sa main fraîche.

- Bonjour, Drago. Je m'appelle Jenny. Je suis rééducatrice. Nous allons faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble.

J'ai senti l'obscurité me recouvrir. La panique s'est enpparée de moi. Non ! je ne voulais pas quitter la jeune femme! Les ténèbres n'en n'ont pas décider ainsi. Le gouffre s'est refermé sur moi, empêchant toute communication avec le monde extérieur.

¤¤

Cela fait deux mois qu'il est ainsi. Allongé sur son lit blanc, on le confondrait presque avec ses draps tellement sa peau est pâle. Deux mois que les médicomages les plus réputés s'acharnent à le réveiller. Mais rien n'y fait, le jeune homme ne se réveille pas. L'infirmière le regarde avec tristesse. Elle pense à son fils. Il est âgé d'à peine dix-sept ans et veut déjà conquérir le monde. Elle pense à son fils, et regarde ce beau jeune homme dans cette pièce sans vie. Elle regarde ce beau jeune homme, et pleure pour son fils. Elle meure de peur, chaque jour elle tremble pour lui et voir un être si jeune sur le point de perdre la vie la désole. Et pourtant c'est son quotidien. Mais elle doit faire bonne figure face aux patients, elle doit paraître joyeuse. Mais tout cela devient trop compliqué. Son Jacques lui manque. Cela fait maintenant huit ans qu'il est parti et chaque jour son absence se fait ressentir. Mais elle doit faire bonne figure. Elle doit au moins faire bonne figure pour ce beau jeune homme.

¤¤

- Bonjour, Drago.

C'est elle.

- Les médicomages disent que votre état s'améliorent. C'est un signe très encourageant pour la suite. Je suis très contente, il y a bon espoir pour que vous reveniez parmis nous.

J'entends un petit bruit, comme un objet tombant sur le sol. Je sens les cheveux de Jenny toucher mon bras. Ils sont doux et lisses. Je les imagines bruns, ils lui arrivent aux épaules, ils sentent bons. Cela me rappelle ma Tante Bella. J'adorais glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux quand jallais chez elle et Tonton Rodolphus pendant les vacances. Elle me lisait une histoire le soir pour m'endormir. Je faisais semblant de sombrer dans le sommeil, attendais qu'elle sorte sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre et prenais ma lampe de poche. Je lisais tout le reste de la nuit jusqu'a ce que je tombe de fatigue. J'en souris encore.

- Drago, vous m'avez souris! C'est magnifique!

La jeune femme croit que j'ai souris pour elle ? Je ne me remémorais que des souvenirs mais si elle pense que mon sourire était pour elle, tant mieux. J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir et elle a l'air ravie.

- Vos amis ont laissé une lettre pour vous. Je vais vous la lire.  
" Salut Dragou chou,

Ici, c'est plus pareil sans toi, le club s'ennuie de son meilleur joueur, après moi bien sur ! On espère que tu vas revenir bientôt parce qu'on a déjà d'autres plans pour écrabouiller l'autre équipe, mais pour ça il faut que tu te remette !

Tu sais la jolie brune qui n'avait pas arrêter de te draguer le soir où on était aller à l'anniversaire de chez-plus-qui, ben elle arrête de nous demander des nouvelles de toi. Hé mon gars, elle est accro !

Je passe bientôt te voir avec Théo.  
Harry."

- Vos amis sont venus vous voir ce matin, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si vous les avez entendus.

Non. Non, je ne les ai pas entendus et je le regrette. J'aurais aimer entendre Harry raconter sa dernière pirouette pour attraper le vif et Théo raconter sa dernière conquète avec une petite blonde sulfureuse, entendre leur rire et leurs boutades. J'aimerais me réveiller au moins pour eux et pour Jenny...elle semble si heureuse quand je remue un doigt ou quand j'esquisse un sourire.

¤¤

L'infirmière pénétra dans la chambre. Oui, la rééducatrice est là. La jeune femme est charmante et elle reste très présente pour Draco. Elle s'acharne a son rétablissment, elle lui parle, lui lit les journaux, les lettres de ses amis. Mary aimerait voir le jeune homme à nouveau debout. Elle garde espoir, les médicomages disent que son état est très engageant pour la suite. Les signes qu'il montre donnent de l'espoir à tout le monde. Mary voit les coupures sur son visage. Elle voit ses paupières closes. L'infirmière voudrait voir ses yeux ouverts, voir leur couleur, les voir la regarder. Car cela voudrait dire que le calvaire de ce garçon pour garder la vie serait enfin finit.

¤¤

Jenny observait Draco. Elle se sentait triste de le voir ainsi. Elle s'était jurée de se battre pour qu'il marche à nouveau, elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour qu'il reprenne une vie normale. Le corps du jeune homme était parcouru de diverses blessures, ématomes, coupures ou des entailles plus profondes. Des côtes cassées, la hanche brisée. Et pleins d'ématomes dans son cerveau, impossible de dire s'il retrouvera ses fonctions motrices tant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Cela lui faisait de la peine de constater que les médicomages avaient été obliger d'utiliser des moyens moldus pour assurer sa vie. De longs fils parcouraient sa peau et divers tubes rentraient dans sa peau, elle n'était pas contre la médecine moldue mais elle avait pensé que les médicomages auraient été en mesure de le soigner avec leurs propres moyens, des fois beaucoup plus efficace. Jenny connaissait le dossier retracant l'accident par coeur complété par les témoignages de ses parents et des infirmirères.

Draco sortait d'un bar où il fêtait leur victoire avec ses amis. Il avait un peu bu et il zigzaguait tranquilement sur son balais s'efforcant de ne pas glisser. Il n'avait pas vu le voiture volante arriver. C'était une toute nouvelle pratique, les voitures volantes. Une invention d'un certain Arthur Weasley. Très peu de personne en possédait car elles coùtaient extrêment cheres. Draco ne l'avait pas entendue. Le conducteur de la voiture non plus n'avait pas vu ce jeune homme ivre sur son petit balais minable. Elle volait à toute vitesse. La voiture a percuté Draco de plein fouet. Ce dernier a été ejecté du balais et a fait une chute de 15 mètres. Heuresement le conducteur s'est empressé de jeter un sort pour ralentir la chute de Draco. Il s'est écrasé au sol et depuis il est dans ce coma dans cette chambre blanche remplie de fleurs.

Le conducteur a été examiné, il n'était même pas saoul. Son père est un homme puissant et il n'a eu qu'une amende de 4000 gallions à payer. Cela fait enrager Jenny, on ne paye pas la vie d'un homme. Elle sait que les parents de celui-ci n'ont pas l'air particulièrment angoissés à la pensée de leur fils en danger de mort mais on ne remplace pas un enfant contre 4000 gallions. Jenny reste à l'écart du lit sans faire transparaitre sa présence. Elle reste un long moment ainsi, une larme coulant lentement le long de sa joue. Elle le regarde. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Aujourd'hui, Harry et Théo sont venus. Ils m'ont donné des nouvelles de l'équipe et m'ont assuré que mon remplaçant au poste de poursuiveur était beaucoup moins brillant que moi. Je crois qu'ils ont vu que je les entendais car ils ont commencé à crier comme des fous quand j'ai souri. Ils hurlaient tellement qu'une infirmière à la voix sèche est venue leur dire de se taire car ils troublaient le travail des médicomages.

Juliette est revenue hier. J'ai senti sa présence à l'instant où elle est entrée dans la pièce. Pourtant elle ne faisait pas de bruits et elle semblait être rester près de la porte. Mais son odeur l'a trahie. J'ai sentie son parfum, cette fleur qui m'obsède. Elle n'a pas bougé pendant un long moment puis elle a posé tout doucement sa main fraîche sur mon bras.

« Bonjour, Drago. C'est moi, Juliette. Il fait un temps splendide. Réveillez-vous vite pour voir ce soleil, » a-t-elle dit de sa voix douce et chaude.

Juliette a la même conviction que les médicomages. Mais elle parle avec beaucoup plus d'émotion alors que les médicomages, eux, parlent d'un ton froid et professionnel. La jeune femme doit être débutante ou nouvelle dans le service car elle n'est pas encore endurcie par le temps.

Tiens, je sens quelqu'un près de moi. Une main qui prend la mienne. Une grande main d'homme. C'est mon père.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends Drago. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si peu présent pour toi. »

Il y a une grande émotion dans sa voix grave. Je me demande s'il s'en veut vraiment. Après tout, il n'a jamais été très présent pour moi. Quand j'étais enfant, la seule personne qui s'occupait de moi était notre vieil elfe de maison, Dobby. Mon père travaillait sans cesse et ma mère était tout le temps avec ses amies. Parfois elle m'exhibait devant la famille, surtout pendant les fêtes. Bien sur, il y avait Tante Bella. Je me rappelle qu'elle m'emmenait toujours avec elle quand elle sortait faire les boutiques. J'adorais voir ma tante au milieu de tous ces gens, voir le regard que les hommes posaient sur elle. Et puis il y avait Androméda. Mon autre tante. Tout comme ma mère, elle n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à moi. Et de toute façon, on ne l'a plus vu quand elle partie avec moldu. Ses parents étaient trop choqués et n'ont plus jamais voulu la revoir. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient.

Après Poudlard, mon père avait prévu pour moi une grande carrière au ministère de la Magie. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie et quand j'ai décidé de vivre du Quidditch, il m'a coupé les vivres.

A nouveau la voix de mon père me parvient.

« Le médicomage Cullen m'a dit que tu devrais bientôt te réveiller. Et à partir de ce moment, la rééducatrice – une jeune femme charmante – te réapprendra à marcher normalement. Elle fera tout son possible pour que tu puisses à nouveau voler. »

Une pause. Je me demande quelle absurdité il va me sortir maintenant.

« Tu sais Drago…Ta mère et moi, nous nous inquiétons énormément pour toi. Nous avons contacté les meilleurs médicomages de Grande-Bretagne. Et…nous avons porté plainte contre le conducteur de la voiture volante. Il n'a eu qu'une amende à payer, son père est quelqu'un de très influant. Peut-être pas autant que moi, bien sur… »

Et voila, il recommence avec son putain d'orgueil…

« …mais je ne sais pas trop comment il a réussi à s'en sortir. Et puis…comme tu n'es pas encore réveillé, on ne peut pas mesurer les dégâts…Bon. Je vais y aller. Ta mère passera te voir demain. »

¤¤

Quand Harry entra dans la chambre et vit son ami Drago immobile, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il espérait sincèrement qu'un jour, il remonterait sur un balai. Une infirmière lui avait dit que Drago bougeait et montrait des signes de vie de plus en plus souvent. Parfois même, il clignait les yeux. Et pourtant Harry s'inquiétait. Il savait que quand son ami se réveillerait, s'il se réveillait un jour, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Théo s'avança vers le lit blanc et s'assit sur la chaise qui reposait à côté. Il commença à parler avec animation du nouveau poursuiveur, beaucoup moins rapide et précis que Drago.

Harry regarda avec tristesse son ami allongé depuis plus de deux mois. Il soupira et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit en écoutant Théo comparer l'Eclair de Feu et le Souffle d'Argent, le tout dernier balai sortit.

¤¤

Lorsque Drago a eu son accident, j'ai tout de suite voulu aller le voir. Mais évidemment son père m'en a empêché. Lucius Malefoy, Ministre de la Magie ne voulait pas que j'aille voir mon neveu. Bien sur, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Il me déteste depuis toujours. Depuis Poudlard , en fait. Il n'a jamais accepté que je rejette un de ses plus proches amis. Severus Rogue. Je suis sortie avec lui quelques temps. Bon, un peu plus que quelques temps…quatre ans et sept mois pour être précise. Et bien avant ça, Lucius m'a haïe. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mais à vrai dire cela tombe bien puisque moi aussi je ne peux pas le supporter. Je regrette sincèrement d'avoir laisser ma sœur épouser cet imbécile. Mais elle se disait amoureuse…On voit maintenant où elle en ai…Elle ne voit jamais son mari, encore moins son fils. Ma pauvre Narcissa, tu n'as jamais su choisir chaussure à ton pied. De toute façon, tout cela est du passé, et cela ne sert à rien de ressasser de vieilles rancunes. A présent, je suis avec Rodolphus, je suis heureuse et même si je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'enfants, il y a Drago. J'ai été un peu comme une mère pour lui, vu que la sienne n'était pas là. Et à nouveau aujourd'hui je suis là pour lui.

Ma première réaction quand j'ai vu mon neveu a été « Merlin qu'il est beau ». Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas vu Drago et il avait beaucoup changé. Même avec ses hématomes sur le corps et le visage il gardait cette beauté froide qui a fait craqué tant de filles. Il semblait si paisible qu'un instant j'ai cru qu'il dormait. Et j'ai vu ces drôles de fils sur ses bras. Des trucs de moldus. Je me demande comment Lucius a pu laisser les médicomages utiliser des moyens moldus, lui qu'il les déteste tant. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu où s'il a sentit ma présence, mais quand je me suis approchée de son lit, j'ai vu un petit sourire. Très furtif. Quand je lui ai prit la main, j'ai sentis ses doigts serrer les miens. Cela m'a tellement fait plaisir que j'ai pleuré. Ah, pleurer. Cela faisait des années et des années que je n'avais pas pleurer. Depuis le départ d'Androméda. J'ai détesté mes parents pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Encore aujourd'hui, je limite mes visites chez eux aux fêtes.

J'ai laissé Drago peu de temps après. Je lui ai promis de revenir et à nouveau, il a souri.

Ensuite je suis rentrée à Oxford. Rodolphus m'attendait. Il a dû me consoler toute la soirée. Et puis, Lucius a appelé. Il m'a passé un savon.

Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller le voir !

C'est mon neveu, il a eu un accident, j'ai le droit de le voir !

Non ! Et..

Je te préviens, n'abuse pas de ton statut de ministre, pour moi tu n'es rien que l'abruti qui a épousé ma sœur !

Je suis aussi le père de Drago figure-toi !

Ah bon ! Première nouvelle, je ne te considère pas vraiment comme un père. Et on ne peut pas dire que tu t'ais beaucoup occupé de ton fils depuis qu'il est gamin !

Et toi ? Tu n'es pas sa mère que je sache ! Je sais comment j'ai élevé Drago…

Je suis comme une mère pour lui ! Jamais, je dis bien jamais, jamais Drago ne t'as considéré comme un père…

Il n'a pas répondu. J'ai entendu un sifflement furieux et il a raccroché. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, nous ne nous reparlerons plus sans nous hurler dessus.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour!

Voila le chapitre 3...assez court comme d'habitude! Au total, la fic sera trèèès courte, après ce chapitre il en restera surement 2...ensuite, on verra!

Un petit merci à ShanMah pour sa review...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Drago est né le 5 juin 1980. Narcissa et moi étions de jeunes mariés. Bien sur, notre union avait été méticuleusement préparée par nos parents respectifs mais j'éprouvais néanmoins un très grand respect pour ma femme. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à l'aimer. Elle avait de son côté des amants et moi, mes maîtresses. Cette situation nous convenait parfaitement. Drago était un bon élève, à l'école il avait toujours les meilleurs résultats. Jamais, il n'a fait honte à la famille Malefoy. A part ce choix très regrettable de devenir joueur de Quidditch, il m'a toujours obéi. Drago est un beau garçon. Il tient ses yeux gris de moi, ceux de Narcissa étant bleu. Il a aussi les mêmes épaules que moi. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup et je suis fier de lui.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne me considère pas comme son père, je l'aime. Comment, me direz-vous, un homme comme moi, peut-il éprouver ce sentiment ? Je suis peut-être ministre de la Magie, je suis peut-être un homme influent et orgueilleux, il n'empêche que je reste un homme et que Drago reste mon fils et je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. J'aimerais pouvoir lui montrer mais malgré mes mots, je sais qu'il ne me croit pas. J'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur qu'il ne marche plus jamais, qu'il ne puisse plus monter sur un balai. Je veux qu'il ait une vie d'un jeune homme de 24 ans. Je veux qu'il pense seulement à ses amis, aux filles et au Quidditch. Il ne devrait pas se trouver sur ce lit à Sainte Mangouste, en cet instant présent. Je sais que quand je suis allé le voir hier, il m'a entendu. Je le sais car comme à chaque fois que je lui parle, il affiche un air indifférent.

Ah, Gwen entre dans mon bureau. Il faut que j'annule mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi.

¤¤

J'ai toujours aimé mon fils. Même si je n'ai jamais été présente pour lui. Je suis une femme très occupée et quand Lucius et moi avons conçu Drago, je ne voulais pas d'enfants. J'étais jeune et même si j'aimais mon mari, j'avais autre chose en tête que rester sagement à la maison à élever les enfants. Drago est là car nous avions besoin d'un héritier. Cette idée s'est envolée quand il est né. Un des plus beau jour de ma vie. J'ai toujours approuvé ses choix. Même quand Lucius n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Mais quand Drago a eu 17 ans, tout à changer. Il sortait de Poudlard et avait la tête remplie de rêves. Mais cette année-là, je préparai la campagne de Lucius. Je m'occupai des conférences, des interviews et je n'avais pas de temps pour mon fils. Je le regrette beaucoup aujourd'hui car c'était un des moments où il avait le plus besoin de quelqu'un. Bella et Rodolphus étaient en voyage au Pérou. Ses grands-parents étaient trop vieux et las d'écouter un jeune homme de son âge. Drago a fait une dépression, il a tenter de se suicider et je n'ai rien vu. Rien. Mon fils souffrait et moi, occupée que j'étais avec mon mari, je n'ai pas su le voir et l'écouter. Il s'en est sorti grâce à ses amis. Harry, l'un d'eux, est venu me voir un jour. Il était très anxieux que Drago l'apprenne. Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de ce moment, toujours.

_Flash-back :_

_« Oui, attention, attention ! Plus sur la droite…voilà, comme ça…c'est bon. Très bien, parfait. »_

_La jeune femme est vêtue d'une robe bleue sombre qui met en valeur ses yeux de la même couleur. De longs cheveux blonds son retenus sur sa nuque. A ses côtés, des sorciers placent en hauteur des banderoles avec leur baguette. Sur la banderole juste au-dessus d'eux est inscrit : « Pour un monde en paix, pour un monde plus juste, pour Lucius Malefoy »._

_Narcissa Malefoy, depuis le matin commande les différents sorciers à son service. Elle prépare une conférence qui doit se tenir le soir même et où son mari se prononcera. C'est la dernière ligne droite et tout doit être parfait._

_« Mrs Malefoy ? »_

_L'interpellée se retourne gracieusement, faisant voler quelques mèches rebelles. Devant elle, se tient un très beau jeune homme. Elle l'a déjà vu quelque part mais elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir où. Il est plus petit que Drago et paraît aussi plus frêle. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais et très mal coiffé ou alors pas coiffé du tout. Il a de beaux yeux émeraudes sous une paire de lunettes rondes. Elle le regarde d'un air interrogateur._

_« Bonjour. Je suis Harry Potter, un ami de votre fils, Drago. »_

_Ainsi, c'est lui le fameux Harry Potter. L'ami dont lui parle sans arrêt Drago. Il a une mère d'origine moldue et un père sang-pur. Son fils a beau lui en avoir parler pendant sept ans, jamais elle n'avait croisé son grand ami plus d'une fois._

_« Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer ? lui demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux._

_- Heu…et bien, balbutie le jeune homme en rougissant._

_- Hum. Très bien. Que voulez-vous ?_

_- Je voulais vous parler de Drago. Mrs Malefoy, votre fils ne va pas bien du tout. Je sais que vous êtes très occupée, dit-il d'un ton hésitant, mais…je pense que Drago a besoin de sa famille._

_- Venez-en au fait, je vous prie, M. Potter._

_- Mrs Malefoy…Drago a fait une tentative de suicide._

_Fin du flash-back_

¤¤

Je sens une très grande agitation autour de moi. Il y a quelques instants j'ai ouvert les yeux. A peine deux secondes, juste le temps de voir une lumière vive et une silhouette près de mon lit. A présent, des médicomages me palpent, des voix s'enthousiasment. Moi, je n'ai plus de forces. J'ai ouvert les yeux grâce à un effort considérable mais maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est de rester avec Juliette. Elle parle avec des infirmières de sa voix douce. Elle est là, juste dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais la voir ! la toucher, lui parler…son parfum me rend dingue, dès qu'elle est près de moi, je ne contrôle plus rien. Du moins, encore moins que d'habitude.

* * *

La suite arrivele plus vite possible...

Une review please! Merci...


End file.
